Putting On a Show
by Whispering-Willow08
Summary: Seven called MC just to check up on her, but she ended up making an offer he couldn't refuse.


Putting On a Show

He had only intended to call to check up on her, joke around a bit, make her laugh and feel a little less lonely while she was cooped up in Rika's apartment, unable to leave for fear of the bomb. Seven watched her on the CCTV cameras as she picked up her phone. They chatted for a moment; talking normally and throwing in a joke here and there, until Seven mentioned the cameras and MC uttered the phrase that made his sodium saturated heart nearly stop in his chest.

"Do you want me to put on a special show for you?" she asked, her voice dripping like honey. She looked up at the camera, inadvertently locking eyes with him.

"W-what?" Seven stammered, his heart suddenly picking up speed. "Y-yes, I mean no! I mean…" He struggled to form words, a deep red blush forming on his cheeks that rivaled his hair. He had seen many things by hacking into CCTV cameras for his work, but this would be a whole a new experience.

A wicked smirk spread across MC's cherry lips and she moved her hand to trail teasingly over her sweater. "Well? I must be pretty boring to keep an eye on all day and night. The least I can do is give you something entertaining to watch."

Seven gulped, his pants suddenly becoming tighter than they were a moment ago and he shifted in his chair. "You really don't have to do that," he protested weakly. "Although I'm not saying I wouldn't enjoy it…"

"Then it's settled then," she interrupted before he could come up with a reason for her not to move forward. She pointed a finger directly at the camera and gave him a sultry smile. "You just sit back in enjoy."

His breath caught in his throat at her command but he settled back in his chair nonetheless, keeping his cell phone pressed firmly to his ear. "All right," he said thickly, "I'm watching."

"Good." She put her phone on speaker mode and set it aside. Settling herself on the edge of Rika's old bed, she grabbed at the hem of her thick sweater and pulled it swiftly off, letting it fall to the floor. Until then, she had been careful to change only in the bathroom where there were no cameras, but MC was bored and frustrated in more ways than one. The least she could do was have a little fun with the bad situation.

"You must be pretty bored sitting around with a computer all day," she mused as she ran her hands over the silky white chemise she wore beneath the sweater. She fondled her breast through the material, letting out a slow breath.

Seven bit his lip, his restrictive pants becoming almost too uncomfortable to bear. He leaned forward slightly, unable to tear his eyes from the screen. He would be a liar if he said he hadn't watched a fair amount of porn on that very screen, but it had never been live, and it had never been aimed specifically at him.

"God Seven doesn't get bored, but he does seek out entertainment from time to time." It was a ridiculous thing to say, but he was well known for having a ridiculous façade in the chat room. He decided to keep it up. She seemed to enjoy it.

"Then let me entertain my God Seven." The chemise came off in one swift motion, revealing a lacy bra the same deep red as fine wine. She hooked her thumbs into the elastic band of the black leggings she wore and slowly pulled them down over her knees, letting Seven see that her panties matched.

He took in the sight of her smooth, pale skin contrasted with the beautiful bra and panty set. She leaned back against the mattress, her long hair fanning out around her as she locked eyes with the camera again and ran a hand down her tight stomach.

It was at that moment that Seven couldn't take it anymore. His hands worked frantically to unzip the tight prison of his jeans and his erection sprang free with a long sigh of relief. He was already achingly hard and the real show hadn't even begun yet.

She must have heard his sigh because she gave another wicked smile and rolled her breast in her palm. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, yeah," he said slowly, his hand grasping at his length and pumping slowly. If he was having any kind of moral dilemma about this situation, it was short lived. A low groan escaped from his throat as she opened her legs, revealing the wet patch soaking through her panties.

She snickered and rolled her breast again, raising her hips so he could get a better look. "What does God Seven want to see next?"

He scanned over her body, from the perfect curve of her waist to the way her nipples were showing promptly through the thin material of her bra. Seven took a second to thank the real God for the invention of super HD cameras and smirked quirkily. "The great Seven Zero Seven is requesting the removal of the bra."

"Request granted," MC replied cheekily. She sat up and reached behind her back, unclasping it and letting it fall down her arms. Her breasts stood perkily against the cool air in the apartment, and the small bounce they gave as she laid back down made Seven squeeze his hardened length in anticipation.

She ran both hands down her smooth stomach, letting one rest on her abdomen while the other explored further down. She brushed her fingers against the wet patch, feeling herself through the lace and eliciting a soft moan. "I wonder," she began, moving her fingers in lazy circles over her clothed entrance, "what God Seven's touch feels like?"

He stroked himself harder at the thought of feeling her wetness for himself and rubbed his thumb over the precum beginning to flow from his slit. He leaned forward slightly, focusing on the way her fingers moved and wishing they were his own causing her to moan that way. He tugged at his dick again, keeping his rhythm slow and steady. "Maybe one day I'll show you," he said lowly, causing her to shudder.

"Yes, please," she said breathily, sliding her panties down her creamy legs. She let them fall to the floor then spread her legs again, giving him a full view of her naked, wet entrance.

He let out a hiss at the sight, unintentionally giving himself a good, hard stroke. He grunted at the feeling and she dragged a finger along her slit, letting him see just how wet she really was. He watched in fascination as she used two fingers to rub tiny circles around her clit. The ministrations brought out beautiful moans as she rolled her hips into her hand, the other hand toying with her breasts and occasionally giving her nipples a good pinch.

Seven relished at the sight, imagining what it would be like to cup her breast in his hand, to taste her sweet wetness and make her moan using only his tongue. The way she moved was so sexy and a fire burned deep within him as he locked eyes with her through the screen.

"Oh, Seven," she moaned, her voice husky with desire, "I want to feel you inside of me." Her fingers pushed into her entrance and Seven watched as they instantly became soaked.

"I bet you'd be so tight," he muttered, squeezing himself with a grunt. He could practically feel her slick walls squeezing around him, keeping a tight hold on his dick as he pumped in and out of her, making her cry out with pleasure.

"I am," she agreed, and he flushed thinking she hadn't heard. She pumped her fingers, moaning his name slowly as she hit just the right spot.

He could barely contain himself, and he twisted his hand around his rock hard dick, pumping himself faster to match his rhythm with hers. His heart began to pound as her breathing became more heated, coming out in hot pants through the phone.

"Seven," she breathed, brushing against her walls at a rapid pace, "I'm getting close."

"Yeah?" he grunted back, his dick twitching in his hand as his own release drew closer.

"Are you going to come for me, Seven?" she asked, her voice silky smooth as her legs tensed with her approaching orgasm.

The sound of her voice nearly made him lose it right then, but he grunted and clenched his teeth as he struggled to hang on just a little longer. "I'm getting there." He tried to say it teasingly, but it came out sounding strained as his eyes locked on her rapidly moving hand.

She threw her head back with a loud moan, loud and drawn out. Her back arched and she bucked her hips as she drew closer to the edge. Her hand was dripping with her wetness as her walls clenched around her fingers. Her legs stiffened and Seven could see her body trembling even through the camera. "Seven!" she called out, her voice breaking with her sensual cries. "Seven, I'm so close!"

His breath caught in his throat as he watched her, continuing his pumping as he drew close to his own sweet release. Her orgasm hit her hard, with a long and drawn out sound of pure ecstasy. He watched her writhe on the mattress, riding out her spasm and panting hard. Desperately, with his free hand, he grappled for something – anything – to spill his own release in to. No tissues, but there was an empty bag of Honey Buddha Chips and he took it quickly, holding it open as he came in hot, thick spurts, coating the shiny silver inside of the bag.

"Fuck," he groaned, dragging it out as the pleasure spiked and slowly began to fade away. He gave himself another couple of pumps for good measure and turned his eyes back to the screen, still trying to catch his breath.

The little tease was now kneeling on the mattress, looking up at the camera with a mischievous smile. "Did I make you come?" she asked sweetly.

He let out an exasperated sigh and crumpled up the bag, tossing it aside. Vanderwood would get a kick out of cleaning that up later, he supposed. He brushed his hand off on his pants and picked up his phone. "You know, I'm supposed to be the one that messes with people."

She giggled lightly and began pulling her clothes back on. "Then how about the next time you call, you give me all of the orders?"

Seven smirked. After all, that was an offer he couldn't refuse. "God Seven is watching at all times, and next time you will do as God Seven commands."

"I like the sound of that," MC agreed and gave him a smile that was far too innocent after what had just occurred.

He snickered. "Did you know the Great Defender of Justice is also the Great Defender of Boredom? Anytime you need to be entertained, just call me!"

"Then I'll call you tomorrow," she promised, giving the camera a wave.

"And I'll be watching you every second in between," he promised.

"I'll be sure to keep you on your toes, then," she vowed, and as if to prove her point, she turned around and bent over provocatively as she retrieved her leggings from the floor.

"That's cruel," he muttered, wanting to turn his eyes away but finding himself unable to.

She laughed, probably sensing his struggle. "I'm hanging up now. Don't take your eyes off me."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," he assured her. He watched her hang up and set the phone aside. It was getting late and he knew she would be going to bed soon, so he leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on his desk to make himself comfortable. This mission was definitely his most interesting one yet.

 **I don't know about you guys, but I haven't been able to get this scene out of my head ever since that phone call on Seven's route. Let me know if you enjoyed, I always like hearing feedback! -WW08**


End file.
